ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales (2017 TV series)
DuckTales is an animated television series by developed by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones, and produced Disney Television Animation and is a reboot based on the original series with the same name, which itself based on the Disney comics by Carl Barks. The show premiered on August 12, 2017. Premise After not speaking to one another for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Episodes Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey *Ben Schwartz as Dewey *Bobby Moynihan as Louie *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera *Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander *Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose *Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt *Eric Bauza as the Beagle Boys *Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold *Josh Brener as Mark Beaks *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Kimiko Glenn as Lena *Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster *Graham McTavish as Fergus McDuck *Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck Characters Trivia *This is the first time since Quack Pack that Huey, Dewey, and Louie have separate physical appearances and different voice actors. *Many of the scenes in the theme song, as well as the portraits in Scrooge's manor, are based on paintings done by Carl Barks. *Huey is the only nephew to sport his traditional color-coded cap. *For the first time in an animated production, Donald Duck wears a black sailor suit as in the classic Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge comics by Carl Barks as opposed to his usual blue sailor suit. *Tony Anselmo and Corey Burton are the only returning cast members from the original series, reprising their roles of Donald Duck and Ludwig Von Drake, respectively. *Co-producer Frank Angones wanted to include Mickey Mouse in the series and proposed stories that would feature and/or mention him. However, the Disney executives forbade the team from using Mickey in the show; thus any ideas involving him were denied.Mickey Mouse in 2017's DuckTales *While the television movie premiered in August, the actual series premiered in the same month the original series premiered in 1987. **Not counting the day, this also coincides with the 30th anniversary of the original series. *The theme song, written by Mark Mueller for the original series, has been updated and is performed by singer Felicia Barton. *Darkwing Duck will make an appearance in the reboot.http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/21/darkwing-duck-ducktales-revival/ *This series marks the animated debut of the nephews' mother Della Duck. *''The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck'' was a huge influence on the series and it was required reading for all the writers. *The creators of the series wrote it, "like a family comedy. The family just happens to be the greatest adventurers of all time." *At San Diego Comic Con 2018 several characters who will debut in the second season were revealed, including Fethry Duck, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, and John D. Rockerduck. References Category:Shows Category:DuckTales 2017